Conventionally, easier and more reliable distribution methods have been devised for distributing a group photograph to persons included in the group photograph.
For example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-009898, an imaging device uses a proximity wireless communication infrastructure to transmit unique identification information to around the imaging device. Communication terminals around the imaging device, including communication terminals of persons to be included in a group photograph receives the identification information from the imaging device. After that, the imaging device takes a group photograph, and transmits the taken group photograph with the unique identification information to a server.
Meanwhile, a person that is around this imaging device and included in the taken group photograph uses his/her communication terminal to transmit the unique ID received from the imaging device to the server.
To the server is previously registered facial information of owners of communication terminals. The server identifies facial information included in the group photograph transmitted from the imaging device, and transmits the taken group photograph to a communication terminal that is associated with the identified facial information and has transmitted the unique ID.
However, in the above conventional art, at least a clear facial image must be taken. In the case of a group photograph in which faces are unclear, it is difficult to reliably distribute the group photograph to each member.
The present invention was made in view of such a problem, and has an objective to enable an image to be distributed more easily and reliably.